Moonlit Moments
by rololover1
Summary: My first ever Final Fantasy fic. Vincent meets Tifa down by the water for a night of passion. Vinti. Rated M for a reason, contains sexual references. Intended as a one-shot, but I may add to it. Please read and review!


_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Gentle winds stirred the long blades of grass in the night, their rustling a soft whisper of sound in the darkness. Crickets chirped and sang their sweet life-song and somewhere in the distance a lone wolf howled, a sound so beautiful and mournful that it haunted the soul.

Sure, steady feet moved with predatory silence through the waving blades. Clouds drifted across the inky black, starlit sky, past the glowing moon, its glimmering caress flittering across the white branches overhead, casting jewel and shadow along the ground; a beacon to his destiny.

The foliage was becoming denser, the underbrush clinging to his boots. The silver touch of moonlight grew fainter and fainter in the thickening darkness. It didn't matter. He needed no light to guide his way. He would know this path deaf and blind. In this moment, in all of these moments, his enhanced senses mattered not. It was not his ultra sensitive hearing that led him, nor was it his keen sense of smell, or superior eyesight. Of all of the enhancements he was cursed with, not one of them could be relied on for this.

Instead, he followed the one thing that he had long believed was withered and dead inside. His heart.

In the stillness of the night, surrounded by only natural wonders, away from the bloodletting and complications of his life, Vincent Valentine paused in his trek, a slow dawning of amazement washing over him. He was happy. For the first time in as far back as he could remember the torment that was his soul was finally at peace.

Overhead, amidst the tangle of skeleton branches a large snowy owl blinked and spread her wings, as if in greeting. A predator's welcome to a familiar visitor. Golden eyes blinked down at him, as though to say, _She's waiting_. With a nod towards the feathered hunter he pushed through the thick brush, his stride a bit more determined than before.

Soon the glittering surface of the hidden pool came into view, the still waters reflecting the starry sky as clearly as a pane of mirrored glass.

Branches snapped back against his thighs leaving faint marks as he came to a stuttering halt, his breath leaving him in a nearly painful rush and his heartbeat thundering like wild hoof beats in his ears.

Dark strands of silken hair captured moonlight as it floated along the calm surface, forming a spiraling web around the slender woman standing shoulder deep in the still waters. Deep eyes, the color of warmed chocolate sparkled in silent welcome. Full lips, softer than silk, parted on a wordless sigh and smile. A ripple stirred the water, and him with it, as the stunning vision strode forward. Beads of shimmering lake water ran down flawless golden skin, slipping between the shadowed valley provided by two ample, perfect breasts and beyond.

Tifa Lockheart. Defender of the Planet. Protector of life. The missing half to his soul. His peace.

She smiled at him, holding her arms out in welcome. Helpless to resist her silent call, Vincent moved forward, his normal predatory gait gone in his haste to reach her. He needed to touch her; to hold her in his arms and feel her heart beating rhythmically against his own and to know once again the feeling of being _home_ so long denied him. With her he knew, without fear or doubt, that this was where he belonged; where he would _always_ belong.

Heedless of his clothing he strode several feet into the water, dragging her to him. Her skin was cool and wet, sending a shiver through him as he caught her up against his chest, holding her tightly.

She melted into him without reservation, as she always did, heedless of his golden claw; a fact by which he was continuously amazed. She had never been afraid of him, he knew. Even with the demon lurking just beneath the surface, she showed no apprehension, no worry. She had told him once it was her faith in _him_ that kept her from fearing Chaos.

Chaos, who so badly wanted her as well. But Vincent would die a thousand deaths before he let that happen.

With gentle hands he lifted her face from his shoulder, tilting her mouth up towards his. Breaths mingled and lips whispered together as they stared deep into one another's eyes, lost immediately in the emotions lingering there.

It was involuntary, his reaction to her, and he could no sooner prevent the havoc she wrought on him any more than he could stop the coming dawn.

Tifa's soft sound of contentment reached him and he felt his heart clench. The fact that she found solace in his embrace astounded him to no end. He was not known for his gentle touch or comfort, yet it was him that she turned to in her times of sorrow and joy. It was him that she welcomed into her heart. He would forever question his fortune in that, but he would never forsake it--or her.

Slowly he bent his head, his eyes flickering in the cascade of moonlight. At the first full press of his mouth, Tifa was lost, her own eyes fluttering.

He was simply the most beautiful creature in all the world, she thought, slipping her fingers through his thick ebony hair, holding onto him for dear life as he devoured her very soul with his skillful lips.

She was made weak by the emotions he stirred within her. Sighing into his mouth she gave herself up to his kiss, loving the way his eyes went crimson with need and desire. She relished in the stark hunger on his face and the raw sexuality he exuded.

Fierce and loyal, fearless and honorable, Vincent was a man with his own codes and deep principles. He was an enigma to many, she knew, but not to her. She saw him. She understood him. She cherished him and everything that came with him.

His wounded heart was so carefully hidden beneath the scarred perfection of his warrior body for fear of betrayal and letting anyone get too close again. He felt he was too dangerous for contact with people, and it had taken her forever it seemed to chisel away the wall he had erected around himself, but she had.

His eyes glinted red in the darkness, hinting at the power and danger he kept in careful check, but his hands were infinitely gentle as they cradled her jaw, his thumb tracing the soft curve of her bottom lip. Vincent was full of contradictions and splendor, she thought fleetingly as she reached up to unclasp his cloak. One only need to take the time to get past the growls, fangs and darkness to see…

Sleek muscle flexed and bunched beneath her wandering hands. A breath shuddered between them as he stepped back to remove the rest of his garments, tossing them haphazardly onto the damp bank.

Gloriously naked, and completely unashamed, he was the physical embodiment of wild and untamed. Strong and powerful, he was known as quite possibly the most dangerous man on the Planet; feared by even those that knew him best. All but her.

He was her missing half. The part of her that had been absent her whole life. He understood things about her that no one else could, not even Cloud, and he touched a part of her that she once believed to be unreachable. He tore away her picture perfect persona, defied her, and answered the fierce call of her heart as only he could. He made her feel loved in ways that she was certain he himself was unaware of.

Slowly…reverently, Vincent backed her towards the water's edge, using his towering frame to maneuver her. The cool, soft moss of the water bank was a delicious contrast to the heated hardness of his chest. Stubble grazed her shoulder as Vincent laved her neck in long kisses. Tifa leaned her head to the side, gasping his name when she felt the scrape of his teeth on her skin.

Lips and tongues stroked in a foray of heated foreplay, hands wandered and teased, their lingering touches eliciting drawn out moans and soft sighs of unspeakable pleasure. On a gust of wind his name was stolen from her lips, whispered in ardent worship and longing.

Vincent barely suppressed a growl as a pair of strong legs circled his narrow hips. Slender fingertips moved over his bulging erection, producing a visible shudder of pleasure from him.

He closed his burning eyes and literally shook with desire as Tifa licked along his ear. Her tongue felt like velvet, her touch light and soothing. He drew her even closer, reveling in the softness of her skin and lush curves. He held her gaze as his metal hand slid along her ribcage, over the warm flesh of her stomach, hovering for a moment before moving to rest on her hip.

Tifa inhaled short breaths, watching his shadowed features behind the veil of her lashes. She lifted her hips in silent enticement, beckoning her mate home.

Vincent needed no further urging, sliding himself along her slim, athletic body. Patiently he stroked her skin with his lips, murmuring incoherent nothingness against her restless flesh. He slowly eased his hand to her nest of soft curls, slipping a finger inside, exploring, preparing, enjoying. She arched her back, silently pleading for him to end her torment.

He smiled, slow and seductive before bending his head, licking her essence; savoring her taste on his tongue.

Tifa puffed out a shaky breath, fingers clutching helplessly at the swaying blades of grass beside her. She reveled in the possessive way he kissed her most secret place. The sheer splendor of his taking her this way made her want to weep and laugh at once, overwhelming her with emotions. His touch, though always dominating was gentle and tender as his hands and mouth roamed her body. He kissed every inch of exposed flesh, lingering and nipping, taking his time.

When he rose above her, Tifa smiled at him, knowing that very few people had ever had the privilege of Vincent Valentine making love to them.

He ran the pad of his thumb over her curved lips, his own mouth tilting up in response to her sweet grin. Happiness. It was the ultimate blessing.

Vincent shifted position, drawing her bottom towards him and lifting her legs over his shoulders. Tifa's grip on the blades of damp grass beside her became lethal, the tight convulsing of muscles almost immediate to the onset of his beautiful face pressed against her slick folds.

With a soft chuckle, Vincent licked her. Long, and slow, lapping her. Tifa writhed in ecstasy, every nerve ending in her body screaming in awareness. With each broad stroke of his tongue she became more and more certain that she would die from sheer pleasure. Vincent stabbed deep with his tongue and her mouth parted on a cry of release, her breath coming in broken pants. Satisfied, Vincent kissed his way up her belly, along her breasts, taking time to savor the journey. It was always about savoring with her. Each touch, each caress, each fleeting moment. He cherished them all.

He lifted her hips with his hands, pressing the tip of his erection against her hot center, but not moving. He waited, as he always did, for her permission. Not once had he ever took for granted that he was allowed to take her. She was a gift to be treasured, not something he took for granted.

Tifa opened passion hazy eyes. She lifted her hand to his face and nodded. Gazes locked, he drove home, a growl of pure pleasure tearing from his throat, mingling with her breathless cry in perfect harmony. He tightened his hold on her hips and drove as deep as he could, the symphony of their joining echoing in his blood.

She cried out against his neck, a soft sultry sound that made him ache with desire. He pulled her closer still, sinking as deep as he could over and over again, his strokes long and sure. It was slow and rhythmic and felt so good.

He moved against her slick folds, grinding faster and faster, each thrust gliding against her swollen clit, eliciting the most delicious sounds from between her kiss swollen lips. Liquid velvet poured over him as Tifa came apart in his arms, her muscles clenching tighter than a fist around his hard cock, milking him, demanding his own release.

He loved her like this he thought as he pistoned himself into her. Screaming his name, bucking like a hellion beneath him, her cool façade shattered by the molten heat of their lovemaking. She was perfection. She was life. She was_his_.

There was a roaring in his ears, himself he realized dimly, shouting his relief as he emptied his seed into her in long hot spurts. It was beautiful and excruciating at once, catching him somewhere between heaven and hell where all things and nothing were possible.

He lay over her, spent and sated. Long fingers brushed sticky tendrils of sweat dampened hair from her cheeks, causing her molasses eyes to flutter open, reflecting the moonlight back at him.

"I love you," he said softly, unexpectedly, the first words spoken between them this night.

She went very still beneath him, her breath caught in her throat. Though she had said those very words to him numerous times, he had never spoken the words before. She swallowed, her eyes misting. "I know." And she did, and she had. But hearing the rough cadence of his voice proclaim it did strange things to her already bursting heart.

Vincent stared intently down at her, once more running his hand along her ribcage and over her stomach. "You've given me so much, Tifa..." He swallowed, unable to finish.

"No more than you have given me."

His eyes closed and he inhaled the night air, fresh and clean with traces of their lovemaking on the wind. He rolled onto his back, pulling Tifa over onto his chest so that her hair spilled across his shoulders. "I would give you the world if you but asked for it," he told her, quite seriously.

Tifa laughed softly, kissing the skin beneath her cheek. "I have no need for the world, Vincent. I have you."

He grunted, a sexy, content smile on his face. That she did. Completely.

Locked in each other's heated embrace as they were, the lovers whispered their longings and desires, punctuating important proclamations with reverent kisses and lingering touches. Dawn would come all too soon, they knew, but for now they had this moment, and each other. It was enough.


End file.
